


Secreto a voces

by HeLLP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP
Summary: Pequeño one shot escolar. Muy dulce.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	Secreto a voces

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot fue escrito inspirándome en esta imagen: https://www.deviantart.com/feiuccia/art/Naruto-e-Sasuke-schoolboys-104043306

—¡Sasuke!, Naruto de nuevo está peleando.

—Si, ya voy.

El nombrado había soltado un largo suspiro y se despidió con un gesto de la chica castaña que le había avisado de lo sucedido.

La verdad era que no le sorprendía la noticia, más bien lo desesperaba.

Ignoró las preguntas de una chica de cabello rosado que no dejaba de parlotear y caminó apresurado hacia el patio escolar.

—Vamos Sasuke, ¿no crees que Naruto ya está grande y puede resolver solo sus problemas? ¿por qué siempre vas a ayudarlo? Deberías dejarlo pelear solo y tal vez así aprenda a comportarse mejor.

Sasuke se esforzaba por no tomarle importancia a las palabras de la chica que decía ser amiga suya. No era la primera vez que le reclamaba por cosas así.

Siempre que el cabeza dura del Uzumaki se metía en algún lío, era seguro que el Uchiha más joven estaría ahí para auxiliarlo e incluso defenderlo si era necesario. Aunque esto último casi nunca pasaba. Generalmente Sasuke llegaba solo para ayudarlo a escapar o mermar el enojo de los profesores que juzgaban al rubio como el causante de las peleas.

Y la razón por la que lo hacía era tan simple que le sorprendía que su amiga no lo dedujera sin problema como ya lo habían hecho otros.

No era un secreto para nadie que donde Naruto Uzumaki estuviera, Sasuke Uchiha estaría ahí a su lado, ya sea cuidándolo o apoyándolo.

Algunos pensarían que era normal. Después de todo, los dos jóvenes eran mejores amigos desde muy pequeños. Debido a que sus familias eran aliadas en algunos negocios, conocerse había sido inevitable. Aunque el lazo que compartían ahora había sido más complicado de adquirir.

Era cierto, de verdad que eran mejores amigos, pero aquella no era la única razón para tan prolongada cercanía.

La primera en descubrirlo fue justamente aquella castaña, de nombre Tenten. Era de un grado más avanzado que los chicos, con caracter tranquilo y amigable. Aunque su mayor atributo, en opinión de Sasuke, sería lo observadora que era. No solo fueron sospechas, ella lo había confirmado.

—Tú y Naruto son pareja, ¿verdad?— Le dijo un día en que el azabache se encontraba solo, contemplando desde una ventana del segundo piso a un rubio que jugaba con los pequeños que habían llegado a ver la escuela en una visita guiada.

Sasuke no tuvo mucha salida y terminó aceptando lo que la chica le había preguntado. Por un segundo llegó a temer lo peor. Tenten se lo diría a sus amigas y pronto toda la escuela lo sabría. Pero no fue así, la chica demostró ser de confianza y desde entonces, siempre que podía, ayudaba a la pareja con su pequeño secreto.

Los siguientes en descubrirlo fueron Hinata y Shino, de su mismo curso, y Neji, del curso de Tenten. Aunque todo fue gracias a las imprudencias de su hiperactivo novio.

Todos eran parte del club de karate de la escuela, y al finalizar una competencia, ganada por supuesto gracias al rubio, éste regresó emocionado con sus colegas y se arrojó sin miedo al azabache y le plantó un corto beso para luego soltarlo y seguir saltando y gritando que era el mejor. Entre tanta emoción, no todos los miembros notaron ese pequeño incidente, pero inevitablemente hubieron testigos.

Una vez más, gracias a la ayuda de Tenten, y ahora también a la comprensiva y dulce Hinata, el secreto fue sellado, y todo aquel que osara revelarlo pagaría caro las consecuencias.

De pronto el Uchiha sentía que demasiada gente lo sabía, que quizás todo terminaría saliéndose de control, y entonces su pequeño paraíso sería destruido.

Por momentos tenía arranques de pánico en los que mejor prefería que todo terminara y así ahorrarse tanta angustia. Pero Naruto siempre lo frenaba, asegurándole que pasara lo que pasara, los dos estarían juntos afrontando las consecuencias.

Porque el rubio era así, le había costado demasiado que el azabache aceptara lo que ambos sentían como para perderlo ahora por el miedo a lo que sus padres dirían o lo que llegarían a hacer.

En poco tiempo ambos cumplirían la mayoría de edad y entonces serían libres para tomar sus decisiones sobre sí mismos.

Mientras tanto, tenían que seguir con la farsa de ser buenos amigos. No era tan complicado. Sus padres estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos, y de hecho se enorgullecían de ello. Hablaban de grandes negocios y de una próspera alianza entre familias. Pero por supuesto, una cosa era que aceptaran que eran buenos amigos y otra explicarles que ellos de verdad se amaban. Nada era tan sencillo como parecía.

Quizás, la mayor razón para que Sasuke volviera a estar en calma y sintiera aquel disgusto de su novio en problemas como algo cotidiano, era por las últimas charlas que había tenido con su hermano mayor.

Itachi había sido el último en descubrirlo, o al menos así parecía. La verdad es que el Uchiha menor no estaba tan seguro, sospechaba que él ya lo sabía de antaño, como fuera daba igual. Lo verdaderamente importante había sido su reacción.

A Sasuke ya no le interesaba que sus padres lo aceptaran como era, hacía años se había rendido con eso. Ahora el menor solo añoraba que su hermano, su familiar más cercano, el único apoyo en su vida además de Naruto, lo viera de verdad. Que lo viera como realmente era y que no lo juzgara. Solo eso le importaba por encima de todo, pero temía escuchar su respuesta y por eso había callado.

Tanto temor de ser rechazado había sentido, que Sasuke no notó que su hermano hacía tiempo que ya lo había aceptado. O mejor dicho, en palabras del mismo Itachi, no había nada que aceptar. Para el mayor, su pequeño hermanito era perfecto como era. Y si el idiota del Uzumaki lo hacía feliz, que así fuera, él no se interponía.

Escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermano fueron el mejor regalo que el azabache jamás hubiera recibido.

Finalmente Sasuke llegó donde Naruto. Al parecer de nuevo se había peleado con Kiba y Lee, y de pronto todos los chicos de su grupo ya se habían metido. A veces se preguntaba si él y Shikamaru eran los únicos con un mínimo de madurez para saber cómo comportarse.

—Inútil, sal de ahí ahora mismo.

Sin esforzarse mucho en alzar la voz, Sasuke había llamado la atención de todos sus compañeros y la pelea se había detenido.

—¡Él empezó!— Gritaron todos al unísono señalando a Naruto.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡fue Sai!

—¡Es cierto!, todo es culpa de Sai—Lo secundo Kiba.

—Yo solo le dije a Choji que-.

Antes de que aquel chico de piel pálida terminara la frase todos se le habían arrojado encima.

—Parece que de nuevo hicieron enojar a Choji— Expresó Shikamaru con cansancio.

Ya todos los involucrados se encontraban de pie y se arreglaban sus ropas. Naruto por su parte se había acercado al azabache sonriendo, con el cabello desordenado y su camisa con un par de botones desabrochados.

—Vámonos antes de que llegue la subdirectora de nuevo— Le dijo el Uchiha cuando estuvo bastante cerca, y sin dirigir su mirada al rubio avanzó con rumbo al interior de la escuela.

Una vez dentro, y asegurándose de que nadie estuviera a su alrededor, el inquieto chico trató de excusarse.

—No te enojes Sasuke, sabes que no era tan serio.

El nombrado no dijo nada y siguió avanzando, él también estaba asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca. Todos estaban esparcidos por la escuela organizándose para el próximo festival escolar. Así que era sencillo encontrar algún salón vacío.

Finalmente se decidió por el aula del club de fotografía, había recordado que los miembros saldrían a hacer propaganda por la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta y rápido jaló del brazo al rubio. Una vez con ambos dentro se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Al fin dejó salir un sonido de su boca mientras suspiraba aliviado. Naruto seguía parloteando mientras le contaba cómo es que había terminado peleando con sus amigos, pero la verdad es que no le prestaba mucha atención.

—No estoy molesto—Lo interrumpió al fin, seguido de un pequeño toque en la frente del rubio.

Solo entonces Naruto guardó silencio y sonrió aliviado. Se sentó sobre una de las mesas del salón y dejó que el otro le acomodara el cabello y la camisa mientras tarareaba alguna canción infantil.

—A veces parezco tu madre haciendo estas cosas.

Naruto no respondió, solo se rio y luego se colgó al cuello de su novio.

—Por favor no metas a la gran señora Uzumaki en esto.

De nuevo ambos rieron, con las frentes pegadas y finalmente se dieron un largo beso que habían estado esperando todo el día. La verdad era que meter al rubio en esa aula solo para acomodar su desaliñada apariencia había sido una excusa, y ambos lo sabían.

Por supuesto que al Uchiha le molestaba recibir las quejas de que su novio armaba alboroto, A veces los dos eran tan opuestos que no se explicaba cómo diablos habían terminado juntos. Pero entonces volvía a verlo, en el suelo jugando, siendo el espíritu libre que era y lo entendía.

Naruto era toda la calidez que él no podía ser, era la paz que buscaba en su interior y la luz que necesitaba para poder decir que la vida tenía sentido.

Y entonces recordaba que valía la pena estar con aquel chico de ojos azules que desde niño le tendió la mano y le ofreció una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. Porque Naruto era todo lo que Sasuke podía pedir y más. Era leal con sus seres queridos e inquebrantable de principios. Naruto tenía todo el valor que él sentía le faltaba.

Así había sido desde el día en que lo conoció, y solo hasta hacía poco lo había aceptado en su totalidad. O quizás siempre lo supo, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo. Por mucho tiempo, quizás, solo fue _un secreto a voces._


End file.
